Interrupted
by AngryMustard
Summary: Four times Mrs Robbins walked in on Stevie and Zander, each time leaving the teens as red faced as the first.


Four times Mrs Robbins walked in on Stevie and Zander, each time leaving the teens as red faced as the first time.

* * *

The first time was when Stevie and Zander were fooling around in the kitchen. The last day of school before summer vacation was over and the two band mates had been unleashed into the blistering heat that nature had bestowed upon them.

They had started on the smooth, black leather couch in Zander's living room. Zander was stretched out with his feet resting on his mother's très chic coffee table and Stevie had some how won the fight to tuck her feet into his lap.

"I'm hot and I'm bored. Entertain me, Zander," Stevie demanded.

"Well my room is just upstairs but it doesn't have a lock," Zander started before chuckling at Stevie slapped his arm half-heartedly.

"You wish, sweetheart. But I mean it; we need to do something or I'm going home," Stevie said.

There was a pregnant pause as they mulled over ideas before Zander spoke.

"Okay, so it's warm-"

"And the award for 'Most Obvious Statement of the Week' goes to Zander Robbins. Congratulations, you win nothing."

"If you shut up for a minute, you'd hear my idea," Zander rolled his eyes. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, it's warm therefore we should make ice cream sundaes."

"Not a bad idea for an idiot, let's do it," Stevie tapped Zander lightly on the cheek before she got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

The kitchen had a single lime tiled wall encased by two pearl white walls and white cupboards with mahogany counters which were illuminated by spotlights dotted around the ceiling. Stevie turned to face Zander, noticing that he had abandoned his scarlet and navy plaid shirt which left him in just a cloudy grey tank top and dark wash jeans. Stevie felt her body heat spike again and cursed the weather under her breath.

"Get the tub of marshmallows out of the cupboard, would ya?" Zander's voice brought Stevie back to reality. Stevie gave a small nod before she reached out a deep purple nail polished hand to open the cupboard. She looked up and saw that the prawn pink tub was on the top shelf.

With a small sigh, Stevie stretched onto her toes and strained her arm above her to grab the tub. Beside her, Zander stood biting his lip. Stevie's turquoise shirt had followed the movement of her arm, leaving the toned, tanned skin between her shirt and jean shorts exposed. A droplet of sweat began to trickle down the curve of skin where her back met her side. _Sweat's never looked so sexy,_ Zander thought. Zander's hand began to gravitate towards Stevie's enchanting body, but then Stevie's shirt fell and Zander's haze fizzled away.

Zander eventually lifted his eyes to meet Stevie's, whose were filled with amusement.

"What next, Grabby?" Stevie winked.

"What I was just going to…wipe some lint off your shirt."

"How chivalrous. Just be glad that my brothers weren't around to see your helping hand," Stevie smirked before shoving the tub into Zander's hands and walking around him to get the sundae glasses from a lower cupboard.

She placed the glasses on the counter close to Zander before leaning against the freezer with her arms folded. By this time, Zander had recovered some of his cool and placed the marshmallow tub on the counter. He turned towards Stevie and began to swagger-walk towards her with as much confidence as he could muster. When he reached her, he bumped her to the side with his hip.

"Stop staring at Andrew and Sven and move out of the way, Baskara."

"Andrew and Sven?" Stevie asked with a crinkled brow.

Zander turned to face her and pointed to his left bicep, "Andrew," and then he pointed to the right, "Sven."

"I'd be staring if there was anything to look at," Stevie deadpanned.

"You'll pay for that," Zander warned before he turned to the freezer and pulled the door open.

When he turned his back, Stevie relaxed her muscles and walked towards the sundae glasses to spoon marshmallows into the bottoms of the glasses.

"Strawberry or chocolate?" Zander called.

"Strawberry, chocolate tastes like airline pudding."

Zander laughed and grabbed the ice cream container. He shut the freezer with a slam and slinked back to the counter, standing close enough to Stevie to feel the heat radiating off her. After a moment stood next to her, Zander asked, "Should we have whipped cream?"

"I thought you said there wasn't a lock on your bedroom door?"

"As tempting as that is, I meant for the ice cream."

"Well if we're gonna do it, we should do it right," Stevie shrugged.

Granting Stevie's wish, Zander went to the picture and postcard covered fridge to retrieve the whipped cream. Zander then walked back to Stevie and stood behind her.

"Whipped cream?" He offered. Stevie turned around to accept the can, only to be greeted with a splurge of cream to the nose. "That's for Andrew and Sven," Zander smirked.

Never being one to turn down a challenge, Stevie growled, "oh it's on," before snatching the aerosol from Zander's hand.

Unarmed, Zander was an easy target. He ran towards a drawer to the right of the room and opened it. By this time, Stevie had caught up to Zander, pulled the back of the neck of his shirt and squirted whipped cream down his back. Zander had finally grasped what he was searching for; a bottle of chocolate fudge sauce.

Zander spun around on the spot and knocked the can of cream out of Stevie's grip as she was in a fit of laughter. He then proceeded to push Stevie to the counter, pinning her to the counter with his hips. Zander then raised the bottle of sauce above Stevie's head and held it there tauntingly.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for flying with us today, we do hope you enjoy your in-flight meal," Zander grinned before tensing the muscles in his hand, sending a waterfall of cocoa over Stevie's dark hair.

When Stevie opened her eyes, Zander was enveloped in laughter and didn't notice her creeping hand. Without diverting her gaze, Stevie clutched one of the sundae glasses and darted her hand above Zander's head. With the threat of a milky, strawberry shampoo looming over his head, Zander stopped laughing.

"You have one chance to convince me not to do this," Stevie stated.

"I'll let you run your hands through my hair, you know you want to," Zander gave a hopeful smile.

"Nah," Stevie's face creased playfully before tilting her hand, sending the strawberry ice cream and marshmallows over Zander's hair. The last few lumps of crystallised ice were flopping onto Zander's hair when he opened his eyes, locking his coffee pupils with her hazel ones.

They both began to lean in, calculating each other's facial expressions as they did. Their lips began to graze when Mrs Robbins burst in to the room.

"Why is my floor covered in chocolate sauce?"

* * *

The second time happened not long after the first. Zander and Stevie were in the music room in Zander's house finishing off a song for Gravity 5. They were the band's delegated songwriters because if the job was left to the other three, a song about Furious Pigeons, pizza or Kacey herself was guaranteed.

"How much more is left to write?" Stevie asked as she stretched out her muscles. They had been sat on beanbags on the floor for two hours by this time and Stevie wanted nothing more than to collapse on to her bed and sleep.

"Why? Have I started to bore you?" Zander teased.

"Oh that happened about an hour ago, I just need to know how much longer I have to plan my escape."

"You don't have to stay, you know."

"And let you claim all the credit for the song? I don't think so."

"Whatever, Steve," Zander sighed and continued writing the song.

Stevie watched Zander as he worked. It hadn't been long since the 'incident' in his kitchen but things had already gotten back to normal, as if they hadn't shared that moment. But Stevie was comfortable with their banter and dare she say, _flirting._ She had come to admit to herself that she had feelings for Zander, feelings that she didn't quite know how to handle. Now she had the small problem of working out if Zander shared any of the same feelings. Sure, she had caught him staring at her a couple of times and his comments to her did indicate something, but Zander was a player; how many girls had he put the same moves on? Although when Zander hummed lyrics to himself as he wrote music, he looked more attractive than ever and how many girls had actually been able to see him like this?

"If you're finished gazing at my godly facial structure, you can come over here to check out the song. Of course, if you'd rather take this somewhere else I'd happily oblige," Zander grinned at Stevie.

"Your conceited personality isn't attractive, Zander," Stevie grumbled before she rolled off the beanbag and crawled next to him.

"Then tell me what is and I'll try my best to be that guy," Zander winked.

"Shut up, Z."

Stevie snatched the sheet music out of Zander's hand and started reading over the lyrics. The words of the song were more romantic than usual, considering that Gravity 5's usual forte was about living your life to the full. Nonetheless, Zander had managed to avoid a soppy message and kept the lyrics original and catchy.

"Not bad, Robbins. It's a little different to your usual but I like it," Stevie smiled at him.

"I was hoping for a little better than 'not bad' but I'll take it as a compliment from you," Zander shrugged.

"I mean it; the lyrics are cool and I can mess around with the chords a little too."

"What is my work not good enough for you anymore?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings but…" Stevie taunted before she got pushed to the floor by Zander, who then proceeded to put his knees either side of Stevie's waist and pinned her wrists to the floor using his hands, leaving him hovered over her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Stevie shrieked.

"Oh I'm making a move on you."

"It's no wonder you're single if you body slam girls to the ground in an attempt to come onto them."

"Actually, I'm single because _someone_ pretends to be my girlfriend."

"That was one time! They were giving out reduced price desserts for couples; what did you expect me to do?"

"Oh I don't know, pay the regular price like a normal person?"

"Whatever. Now get off me, I wanna practise the chords and leave," Stevie huffed.

"You insulted my creativity skills, you're not leaving until I get my _extra – special_ apology," Zander grinned.

"You wouldn't make me do that."

"I think I am making you do it."

"But I don't wanna do it."

"Then get comfy, baby, because we're gonna be here a while."

"I hate you."

"No you don't; you think that I was sculpted by the hands of the Greek gods and that you are blessed to have my presence."

"Do I think that before or after I go shopping with the Perfs?"

"All the time."

"Screw you, Zander."

"I'd much rather you."

"I'm going to punch you so hard."

"You know how to make this all stop, Stevie."

"Fine," Stevie huffed. "I'm sorry for slamming your mind-blowing musical talents, oh wondrous Zander gifted to us from the heavens above."

"Thank you, Stevie. Now a kiss would be a great accompaniment," Zander grinned.

"Asshat," Stevie growled before thrusting Zander off of her. With a final glare blasted in Zander's direction, Stevie pushed herself off the floor and retrieved Zander's bass from the wall hook. She took a seat on one of the russet beanbags and started to play the chords written on Zander's notes. Zander remained quiet as Stevie focussed on the music that vibrated from the bass. With no sarcasm to paint a mask, Zander was able to get another glimpse of the calm, captivating girl. She was the only girl he had paid any genuine attention to for a few months now and he knew exactly why; he felt something for this independent and beautiful young woman. He was pretty sure that she felt the same way about him and this spurred him on to act on his feelings. The passes he made at Stevie were legitimate offers, so when she ignored or dismissed them he couldn't help but feel a surge of disappointment.

Zander refocused on Stevie's current posture; she was stooped over his notes, biting her lip as she studied the sheet of paper.

"Having some trouble, Baskara?" He asked.

"I can't remember this chord," Stevie sighed as she looked at him. "Help me?"

Zander smiled and nodded. He lightly padded over to Stevie and knelt behind her. The chord she was stuck on was the 'Minor 7 Flat 5' chord.

"Sorry, I know it's an uncommon chord but I thought you would have known it," Zander apologised.

"I guess it's time for you to get a new bass player," Stevie joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Stop being corny and help me," Stevie insisted after thumping Zander in the ribs.

"Gosh, so demanding," Zander mocked. He then moved Stevie's fingers gently around the textured strings of the base, softly giving her instructions as he did so. Eventually, Stevie was able to mimic the finger patterns by herself and was able to play the majority of the new song roughly.

"Thanks, Zander, and if I'm honest, you're song isn't actually terrible," Stevie smiled as she positioned the bass back in its holder.

"Your praise is so heart-warming," Zander scoffed.

"Always here to help minimise your ego," Stevie smiled sweetly. "I'm going home to hibernate now, see you in the fall."

"Stevie, wait," Zander said as he grabbed her wrist. "There's something I really need to tell you."

"Is it about that rash? If so, don't worry; I saw your ointment in your kitchen. You shouldn't be too ashamed of it."

"What…rash? Anyway I wasn't going to give you my medical diagnosis," Zander rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that I've really…enjoyed spending time with you recently."

"Well I'm glad that I'm suddenly fun to be around?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant is that you're a great girl to be around and us hanging out alone has made me realise I want to spend more time alone with you."

"If this is some weird friendship territorial thing going on between you and Kacey, I'm not going to spend more time with either of you…"

"Oh my god! You're so infuriating to talk to! But I can't stop wanting you around! And when you're not babbling on like an idiot, you're slamming me and when you're not doing that, you're doing something that makes you ridiculously more attractive! I can't take it anymore, Stevie! _I like you._ Do you understand what I'm saying now?" Zander completed his rant.

"I like you too, Zander – that's why we're friends," Stevie smiled. Zander let out a frustrated groan and turned around. He held a vice like grip on his hair as he tried to calm himself down. After a few moments, he turned to face Stevie with a more serene look on his face.

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of like, Stevie. It's gone _way_ beyond friendship like. I meant it in a way that I want to date you and I want to finally be able to call you mine," Zander explained.

"I'm not dense, Zander, I knew what you meant the first time. I just wanted you to tell me in a more special way," Stevie smiled innocently.

"You…first time…special…really Stevie? _Really?_" Zander asked with exasperation.

Stevie shrugged nonchalantly and looked expectantly at Zander. He might have just spat out some of his feelings in his fit of fury, but Stevie was still going to make him work for her. She wanted to see just how much he wanted her and whether his pride would get in the way of them. Zander studied Stevie in return before he moved towards her and reached for one of her hands. He clutched her smaller hand between his own two hands, as his thumb danced back and forth over the skin of her hand.

"Stevie, go out with me?" He asked confidently.

"Is that a question or an order?" She replied. Zander grinned before pulling Stevie into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and whispered into her ear, "it's a command you won't regret following."

Stevie leaned backwards, out of Zander's grasp and watched his reaction. He looked at Stevie as hope flashed through his eyes and she was ready to take a leap of faith.

"Prove it, Robbins."

Zander beamed at her and gave her a small squeeze in embrace. This time, it was Stevie alone who moved her lips slowly towards Zander's. She watched as his eyes began to focus on her cherry-red lips and Stevie inhaled the vanilla scent of Zander's aftershave. Their lips finally met; Zander's lips felt pristine against Stevie's chapped ones. As their hormones kicked in, they started to apply more pressure to the kiss. Stevie's hands began to lower onto Zander's chest when the door opened with an awkward creak.

"Who wants a rootbeer?"

* * *

**From: Zander**

**To: Stevie**

Date time, baby. Come over to my house; bring your bikini ;) xxx

**From: Stevie**

**To: Zander**

Be over in a few xx

Zander grinned to himself and he tossed his phone into one of the oak sun-lounges. It was another scorching day but, like he found out that day in the kitchen, these days were some of the best to hang out with Stevie. It had been four weeks since Zander has basically yelled his feelings at Stevie and they'd been out on a couple of dates. It turns out that dating Stevie wasn't a lot different to being best friends with Stevie, Zander had realised. They still bickered more often than not, Zander continued to make passes at Stevie and she still slapped him when he was acting like a jerk. The continuity, though, is what Zander loved about their relationship; they hadn't change at all accept that they were more open about showing affection to each other.

Stevie's arrival was announced by the squeak of the side gate to Zander's backyard. Zander's eyes scoured her body as he absorbed her appearance; she wore tight crimson shorts and a coal-black camisole. The dandelion yellow ties of Stevie's bikini slithered up her collarbone and neck, glowing against her tanned skin like an elongated firefly. When Zander looked up at her face, he saw her as she tried to suppress the curve of her lips.

"Hey," Zander smiled as he stood up to meet Stevie. His toned arms moved to knit around her waist as he held her in a hug.

"Sup?" Stevie chuckled as she returned the embrace and tucked her face into the curve of his neck. She was quick to change her mind, though, as she hurriedly removed herself from Zander and pushed him away.

"Ew, you're covered in sweat! Are you trying to choke me? You reek!" Stevie spluttered.

"I've been making you lunch and planning a kick-ass date and this is how you react?" Zander frowned as he gestured towards the smoking grill.

"So not only are you trying to choke me, you're making me trucker food?"

"Since when did you become such a girl?"

I don't know. You've spent enough time staring at my chest so you tell me."

"I don't want to argue with you, Steve. If we're going to fight there's no point in you being here." Zander sighed.

"Then let me solve one of the problems," Stevie smiled.

Before Zander could react, Stevie reached over to Zander and with a shove to the chest, pushed him into the refreshing water of the pool. Zander broke the surface of the water, coughing up water in a style similar to that of a water fountain. He looked up at Stevie who bit her lip to stop herself from grinning.

"That should solve your BO problem," Stevie cheeked.

"Thanks for your help," Zander rolled his eyes. "You look beautiful in that outfit, but fancy stripping down and getting in here to make it up to me?"

"That's hardly fair; you're still in all your clothes," Stevie winked.

"Funnily enough, I didn't get a chance to change."

"I think I'll stay up here, it's only fair."

"Fine, toss me my phone; I'm sure one of my fan-girls wouldn't mind getting in here with me."

"Not funny, Zander," Stevie growled as she turned towards the sun-lounges to lie down.

Zander sighed, realising he'd issued a bit of a low-blow to Stevie. He waded towards the edge of the pool and pulled himself onto the sandstone patio. Stevie scrutinised him through the tint of her sunglasses as he walked towards her and clambered onto the sun-lounge, dropping trickles of water on her skin. Zander waited to see if Stevie reacted to his close proximity and when she remained still, he scooted closer to her again and rested his hand on her thigh.

"I shouldn't have said that," Zander whispered.

"No, you shouldn't have but you did anyway because you know you have the fan-girls over me."

"And I'm an idiot for using them against you."

"You're an idiot for a number of reasons, actually."

"I'm sorry."

"Not good enough."

"I don't choose to have the fan-girls around, you know."

"I know."

"And they don't mean anything to me."

"I know. I overreacted, sorry."

"Don't be I'm glad we got that out of the way," Zander smiled. "But I really am sorry though, I won't use them again. And if that's how you feel, I'll showcase my gorgeous girlfriend to the world next time we go out."

"Don't worry about it," Stevie laughed. Zander then leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from her before pulling Stevie's hand gently.

"Come on, let's get in the water," Zander whined.

"I really don't feel like getting wet."

"Damn, there goes my plan for later…"

"Too far!" Stevie yelled and hit Zander on the arm as he laughed childishly.

The pair were silent for a moment as both of them desperately thought of ways to win the dispute.

"How about I get out of those inflatable mattress things for you, then you can stay dry and I still get to see you in your bikini; it's a win-win." Zander eventually suggested.

"Go for it, Hormones," Stevie smiled. Zander patted her leg gently before he got off the sun-lounge and disappeared down the side of the house towards the garage.

Whilst he was gone, Stevie started to undress for the pool and mentally praised herself for deciding to put her bikini on underneath her clothes. Whilst she was changing, she couldn't push away the feeling that someone was watching her.

"I'm so glad that my mom was using the mattress this morning; I really couldn't have been bothered to pump it up," Zander said as he walked in to the backyard. He eventually looked up and Stevie and stopped talking.

"I'm guessing that this bikini was a good choice then?" Stevie laughed.

Zander snapped back into reality and nodded, "Even better than the Perf outfit you wore that one time."

"I'm glad. Now stop drooling and get in the pool before I change my mind."

Zander removed his band t-shirt before he did as he was told and slipped into the pool with the mattress. He held the fiery orange inflatable horizontally close to the edge of the pool and gestured for Stevie to get on to it.

"If you move that inflatable, you're a dead man," Stevie warned.

"Yeah yeah, you're threatening and not to be messed with. Now get on the inflatable."

Stevie smiled slightly at his sarcasm and moved to sit next to the middle of the inflatable before gently easing herself on to the mattress without throwing herself into the water.

"See that wasn't so hard," Zander teased before slowly towing Stevie towards the centre of the pool.

When they reached the centre of the pool, Zander rested his forearms on the inflatable next to Stevie's left hip. Stevie smiled at Zander as he studied the features of her face with a concentrated crinkle on his nose.

"This is the quietest we've probably ever been together," Stevie whispered.

"I know; we always make so much noise."

"Do you have to make a crude joke of everything?"

"You love it, baby," Zander winked as Stevie moved her gaze away from him. As she looked down the row of houses to the right of Zander's house, Stevie caught sight of Zander's creepy fourteen-year old neighbour, Jensen, watching them from behind a vertical blind in one of the windows of his house.

"Your weird neighbour is watching us again," Stevie commented with a nod of her head in the direction of Jensen.

"I told you he had some kind of crush on you," Zander grumbled.

"Make him go away."

Zander then bared a cunning grin and leaned towards Stevie's lips. Their lips fused together and Stevie wrapped her right arm around Zander's neck. As she moved closer to him, the equilibrium of the inflatable was destroyed and Stevie was tossed into the water, on top of Zander. When they emerged from under the water, Stevie's arm was still weaved around Zander's neck and in return he had entwined his arms around her waist.

"And now I'm wet," Stevie groaned.

"But at least Jensen's gone," Zander smirked. "Now back to what we were doing…" Zander began to tilt his face towards Stevie's but she put her hand on his chin to stop him.

"Oh no, I'm getting out to dry off. Maybe next time you'll get lucky," Stevie winked before she strode through the water to get out.

"You're such a CB, Baskara," Zander whined when Stevie walked towards the sun-lounges with a sexy sway in her hips.

The irritating peep of the grill sounded, signalling that the 'trucker-food' was ready. Zander lifted himself from the pool and opened the grill. Smoke escaped from capture underneath the lid of the grill and Zander reached for the cooking tongs to lift the two cuts of chicken onto mint green plates. Zander then grabbed a covered aqua blue bowl and sprinkled some salad onto the two plates before grabbing some cutlery and carrying one of the plates to Stevie's sun-lounge.

"For the lady," Zander smiled and passed the ceramic plate to Stevie. As Zander moved to get his plate, Stevie snatched his arm and pressed her lips against his.

"Thanks, it looks amazing," Stevie whispered. Zander smiled again and kissed her on the forehead before getting his plate and sitting on the end of Stevie's sun-lounge.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, only broken minutes later by the clatter if the plates as Stevie placed the plates back next to the grill. When she turned around, Zander had slid to the top of the sun-lounge and opened his arms, gesturing for Stevie to cuddle into him. Once Stevie had made herself comfortable, she kissed Zander's jaw.

"That was delicious. You'll definitely be cooking from now on," Stevie complimented.

"What when we move in together, get married and have beautiful babies called Sander and Alexander?" Zander teased.

"Our children would _not_ be named Sander and Alexander."

"Why not?"

"It would groom your ego and it would be more stupid than those families who wear matching outfits for pictures."

"Then what would you name them, Oh Wise One?"

"Hmm…maybe Imogen or Eden."

"Imogen Robbins and Eden Robbins, I like it. Maybe we should leave the baby naming to you," Zander smiled.

"Yeah but that's going to be _way_ in the future," Stevie laughed.

"So you think we're going to last then?"

"All I know is that I love you and you make me happy; that's all I need," Stevie blushed.

"I love you too, Stevie," Zander beamed.

Stevie sat up and looked Zander in the eye; there was not a shadow of doubt in his eyes. Zander moved his face towards her and Stevie did not hesitate to meet him half way. This kiss was different; it was deep and soulful, they'd shared their feelings with one another and now they were showing them too. Zander moved his hand to cup Stevie's cheek, holding her in place. Stevie started to shuffle onto Zander's lap and just as a lustful moan left Zander's lips, a voice ran through the air.

"Zander, honey, are you wearing sunscreen?"

* * *

Stevie found Zander leant against her dank, blue locker on the first Friday since they had returned back to school. She had just left her last class of the day, biology, and wanted to go home, watch a movie and forget about everything to do with the function of the kidneys. The grin Zander had on his face, though, showed that he had different ideas.

"Hey," Stevie smiled after she kissed his cheek lightly.

"How was biology?" Zander asked as Stevie pulled out any textbooks she needed for the weekend.

"Boring, gross and stupid."

"That great, huh?"

"So great I'm going to go home and hide from it."

"Do you want company? I've been told I make a great cuddle partner."

"Oh and who exactly has told you such lies?" Stevie asked with raised eyebrows whilst she closed her locker.

"You did; your eyes don't lie, baby," Zander winked and he twisted his left fingers around Stevie's right ones and pulled her in the direction of the school doors.

Stevie allowed Zander to pull her towards his rusted green car and she looked at people's expressions as they passed. The news that Zander and Stevie had started dating over the summer came as no surprise to Brewster High School, some younger kids were confused as they thought that Stevie and Zander were already dating because Stevie was always been 'all over' Zander (he had taken particular amusement when a girl with braided blonde hair told him that). As Zander tugged her through the student parking lot, Stevie locked eyes with some girls from Zander's fan-girl group. They were all red-eyed from crying and didn't hold back their jealous glares at Stevie. Just to irritate them further, Stevie wrapped her left arm around Zander's defined bicep and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, which invoked pained sobs from the girls.

"You are pure evil, Stevie Baskara," Zander whispered.

"I won't deny that," Stevie smiled devilishly.

"And I can't deny that you getting worked up over those girls is hot," Zander laughed as they reached his truck.

Zander unlocked the truck and jogged towards the driver's door. Once inside his car, Zander reached over and shoved open the passenger's door for Stevie to get in.

"You should really get the door fixed," Stevie commented.

"No I shouldn't! It gives the car…character."

"It gives the car another reason to be scrapped more like."

"Don't hurt Ellis' feelings, Stevie."

"With a name like that and a driver like you, I think he's already hurt enough; my comments don't bother him."

"I am a good driver!"

"Yeah, tell that to the squirrel you pancaked last week."

"I had the right of way, Stevie, not the squirrel!"

"Whatever, let's get out of here," Stevie snorted.

"My house or yours?"

"Well my brothers are home-"

"My house it is," Zander interrupted before pulling out of the parking space.

"What's so wrong with my brothers?"

"I'd rather not be interrogated and monitored this evening."

"They're not that bad," Stevie argued as Zander reached over his right hand to rest on Stevie's knee.

"They said they'd dice me to pieces and give me to your bulldog to extend his cookery skills to omelettes."

"_Only_ if you got out of line," Stevie laughed.

"They'd find an excuse," Zander grumbled as he pulled into a residential area.

"They actually happen to like you."

"What can I say? The Baskaras are naturally attracted to me, some more than others."

"If you weren't driving the car, you'd be in _a lot_ of pain right now."

"You'd 'introduce your bass to my face'?" Zander mocked as he pulled into the spacious driveway of his family's modest home.

"That wasn't my greatest line, I know," Stevie sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

Stevie joined Zander by his front door as he unlocked the ashen door with a green-striped key. He gestured Stevie to walk in to the house first and she was met by the welcoming scent of fresh homemade bread; Zander's mom worked at a bakery in town so the Robbins' household was always filled with pastries and breads.

"Mom?" Zander called out as they walked towards the empty kitchen.

"Grab yourself a drink, I'm going to see if anyone's home," Zander smiled before he vacated the kitchen.

Stevie nodded and moved slowly towards the fridge. Stuck on the door handle was a luminous yellow note from Zander's mom. Stevie rolled her eyes; it was typical of Zander to miss the obvious.

"I have no idea where she's gone," Zander sighed as he walked back in the room.

"How about you read the bright yellow note she left you?" Stevie laughed as she flaunted the note in front of him. Zander snatched the note from her hand and read over it quickly. "There's some emergency at the bakery, she doesn't know when she'll be home."

"Oh no, are the donuts not icing properly?"

"Shut up, Stevie."

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold that back."

"It's fine but I'm glad she's gone," Zander grinned as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "It means we'll be alone," Zander whispered huskily in Stevie's ear before delicately pressing a kiss on the skin next to her ear.

"Have you always been this one-track minded or is this a new thing?" Stevie asked.

"It's all because of you, baby. Now come on," Zander said as he led Stevie up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

"I can see now why Nelson and Kevin make fun of you for saying 'baby'," Stevie snickered as Zander sat on his creased burgundy comforter, rested against the wooden headboard and motioned for Stevie to sit on his lap.

"I don't say it that often!" Zander protested as Stevie sat across on his thighs.

"Sure thing, baby."

"I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever you say, baby."

Zander groaned and slouched back whilst Stevie continued to laugh at him. When she eventually quieted down, she worked he fingers through Zander's thick black curls as Zander watched her soundlessly.

"I told you that you wanted to play with my hair," Zander smiled teasingly.

"And when was this?"

"At the start of summer vacation, when you attacked me with ice cream."

"You started that fight," Stevie chuckled.

"How couldn't I? You're a beautiful girl so covering you in whipped cream was like a dream."

"Like you would have gotten farther than kissing me anyway," she scoffed.

"I didn't even get to kiss you; my mom got in the way of that, remember?"

"We don't have that problem now though, right?" Stevie winked seductively as she leaned in closer to Zander.

"I like the way you think, Baskara," Zander muttered.

Their lips attracted each other, like polar ends of magnets. Stevie and Zander were like magnets in that respect; she was a more reserved character who kept her cards close to her chest whereas as Zander was outgoing and open to others, yet they were undeniably drawn towards each other. The remarks of haters, like Molly, didn't matter – Zander and Stevie were happy with where their relationship had led to and were comfortable with each other.

Stevie released a blissful exhalation of air and tauntingly slowly ran her hands down Zander's chest, enjoying the feel of Zander's distinct muscles underneath his grey t-shirt. She eventually reached the hem of his shirt and slipped her hands underneath it. Zander emitted a moan into her mouth as her fingernails skated over the skin of his six-pack. Zander removed his lips from Stevie's with a slight 'pop' and began to attack her jaw and neck. Stevie threw a leg either side of Zander so that she could straddle him to allow her easier access of his loving lips. Zander's bronzed hands began to slide lower down Stevie's back and had just reached the border of her trousers when an enraged screech ran through the room.

"Zander Robbins, put your hands where I can see them!"


End file.
